The Blood Drips
by quinngirl117
Summary: I was running for my life. I just couldn't get away. It seemed like this guy was every where and nowhere. Then I saw him, he was standing in my path.He had a pair of long white sparkling fangs that just stood out in the dark full moon night. I knew in that instinct that I should have listened to my mother about not staying out to late under the full moon. R&R, please no haters
1. Intro

I was running for my life. I just couldn't get away. It seemed like this guy was every where and nowhere. Then I saw him, he was standing in my path. I banged into him and fell flat on my butt at least I would have if he didn't stop my fall with his strong muscular warm arm... what the hell am I doing I'm about to die and I'm admiring him. Before me stood a blonde hair and green eyed monster. His eyes wear the color of Mint chocolate chip ice cream my favorite of all kind. He had baggy black jeans on and a black long sleeved shirt under his black bulky hoody. He had a pair of long white sparkling fangs that just stood out in the dark full moon night.

I knew in that instinct that I should have listened to my mother about not staying out to late under the full moon. He was leaning in about to suck my blood. Ever since I was a kid my mother would go on and on about the supernatural world. She said that vampires, werewolves, and so much more was real. I never believed her only because there was nothing to believe in. Every time she "thinks" she sees something it just happens to run off when I get there and don't see it. After 13 years of this since I was born my mother got shipped to the asylum for the crazies. My aunt Ellie took me in after that. I had just turned 13 the day before. Now at 17 I realized my mother may have been not as crazy as everyone believed. When I turned 15 my mother jumped off the building and killed herself her note said it was the only way someone could believe in her.

Now standing here in the arms of what must be a vampire I start to feel tears fall down my face. Tears that I haven't shed since my mother got taken away. "Oh there's no need to cry. It will only hurt for a second I swear." This was the first time I heard the boy's voice. He looked to only be a few years older than me. His voice was filled with hate and anger but behind all this strong emotion of hate and such was sadness and loneliness. I felt myself stiffen even more in his arms which I almost thought to be impossible. I heard him sigh. "All you humans are the same I feel myself getting bored of you already." I used to hear everyone say that at school.

At school I was this loner who never had a friend or a boyfriend. Everyone use to call me a freak. I was the loner nerdy girl who would sit in the corner far away from everyone else. I hid myself behind long blonde wavy hair and clear blue eyes. Everyone says I'm pretty but I waste my looks. I am always wearing heavy sweatshirts and baggy jeans and I always have my hood on. I hid behind the clothes. I do have a good figure and I use to show it off until my mother left. Most would think I am the trouble student looking at me but in real life I'm a good, honest, caring young girl with a trouble past. That's what I have a troubled past. That trouble past get me in some trouble.

Lately it's been getting me into too much trouble. I have been sneaking out of the house at night to see if the monsters my mother use to talk about were real or not and I did find one and I so do not feel relived. I found this vampire feeding on a poor human well not she may have not been too good of a person she was a hooker but still everyone has to make a living so why must this guy hurt that women. I know he needs blood to survive so why not animal blood.

I was getting ticked off. I suddenly kick this guy in the leg causing him to fall to his knees and me falling on my butt. I surprised both him and myself. I didn't let the shock set in on me though. I got up and ran. I ran through the park and was 50 steps from home when... _bang_. I fell in a ditch and was hit unconscious. I knew this was the time I would die now. If only I could have told my mother of how I felt.


	2. ch 1

3 Days earlier I woke up in my quite room I shared with my annoying cousin Lilly. I lived with my Aunt Ellie ever since my mother got shipped off only to die two years later. I walked out of the ugly painted room to the bathroom. Lilly's wanted her bedroom pink so now her walls are painted hot pink with posters of musicians she likes on every wall. She has a huge pink princess like bed and she says the only reason why I hate it is because I was jealous that she had it. I had originally had purple sheets and a black bed but now she made me have a pink covered bed with a white bed. I hated how she ruled every thing. She only hated me because I had a better name. where as her name is Lilly mine is Victoria. I like to be called Vic but in this household you have to go by your full name which makes me laugh because Lilly hated me for having her dream name. The bathroom was green and when I say green I mean green. Everything in here was green. Lilly loved pink and her mother loved green. I hated it so much that I promise myself that as soon as I was old enough I would move out. Lilly was your everyday popular girl. She had a mousy color short hair with gray-blue eyes. I didn't think she was pretty at all but she was the one who has three boyfriends at the same time. I wasn't the prettiest either in my mind. "Hey Victoria get out of that bathroom or else." Everyone calls me sweet and it's true. I* don't have a mean bone in my body except when it comes to Lilly. 

"Lilly why don't you go fuck yourself. Or your many boyfriends who are only dating you for the sex and so not the looks." I heard her gasp with shock and then slam the door and try to open it. I had already locked it. I pushed my blonde hair that just screamed redye. I dyed my hair blonde because Aunt Ellie commanded it, but I was thinking about going by to my scarlet red hair that I loved so much.

"Victoria. Mom Victoria's not letting me in the bathroom."

"Lilly just turn the knob." Her was the exact stereotype of a dumb blonde. "I believe you turn right... or is it left. Just turn it both ways until it opens okay honey."

"Mom it's locked."

"Locked what do you mean locked." She was so clueless sometimes. It didn't matter though because I was done. I opened the door which Lilly was just so happens to be standing in front of and I hit her square in the back of the head with. She let out a peircing cry of hurt and her mother ran upstairs. "What happen?"

"Victoria... hit... me... in the h-h-he-head... with the do-or." She was whimpering and I knew I didn't hit her that hard.

"Why the fuck did you hit my daughter in the head for." Here it goes the 'your not my daughter just my crazy sister's and so Lilly's always right' speech.

"She was standing in front of it."

"No I was-sn't" She sputtered it with more dramatic effect then needed.

"Maybe I should call your princapal and tell him that your acting out again and should be kept home." I stepped over the dramatic Lilly and looked back.

"You do that and see what Mr. Brown says about that." Mr. Brown is the principal of Blackwood High and my godfather but no ones knows that last part but us just so my Aunt doesn't complain. Brown and I are very close. I walked out of the house and headed for school knowing exactly what today would bring.


	3. Ch 2

I headed to my classroom only to be stopped by Tiffeny and Taylor. "Hey where do you think your going Vicky." At home I'm Victoria but at school I'm Vicky or Vick. I prefer Vick.

"To class." Tiffeny is the school's first ever Lesbian cheerleader. Taylor her best friend and girlfriend signed up for cheerleader after her.

"Really now Vick you remember our deal don't you." I remember ever so clearly. I handed her my sister's underclothes and headed off to class those two are weird and do very weird stuff that I really don't want to know. I grabbed my seat which was in the far back and I opened my book. Miss. Lillan came around and collected homework. She kept looking at the class probably waiting for 10:00 to come so she can have her usual fun with the Vice principal or the VP. This was my history class. The most boring est classes of mine mostly because I already know all this because I spend my day with a history book open for fun. Next will be writing which is my favorite because all I do is write in my journal about my fucked up life. Ya that's about all I do in that class. Mr. Rick says he'll pass us all as long as we write about our day for the first 10 minutes and then we can do whatever we want. then he goes off to 'hang out' with the VP. Then I go to English and read from a book called Hatchet and that's about it in that class and the teacher is Mrs. Susan and when she's done she goes and have her time with the VP. Then I go to Latin Class who is taught by the one and only VP because he's the only one who can teach it and he's the only one who wants to so on his free time he teaches us Latin. Then when he believes we are done for the day he goes and flirts with the Librarian Mrs. Rigers whose like 80 I may add. Next I have Math with the teacher being Matthew. We all call him Matthew, which is his first name, because he's only 23 and he hates to be called Mr. Write because it makes him seem old. He's my favorite teacher because he actually loves what he does and is good at it and he is also the only one who doesn't have personal time with the VP. Next I have art class with no art teachers but with the Librarian ya. And finally there's my other favorite class Science with Mr. Wilkins who also doesn't have personal time with the VP because he hates the VP. He's also a war vetrian and so he always has good stories. Then I get to go home which is even worst.

"Victoria are you even listening to me."

"What. Oh Miss. Lillan I'm sorry i couldn't listen because the guy next to me is to busy pleasuring himself." Everyone laughed. Miss. Lillan turned red and looked at the clock once more. I heard her mutter something under her breath and I only made out some of the gibberish.

"Ya well if the clock goes any slower i will have to go pleasure myself. Mutter mutter." All the mutter is words I couldn't hear because it all sounded like mutter but hey she still is weird and annoying.

I got through history, writing, english, latin, and now I have math and then science. I walked out of Latin class and saw Tiffeny and Taylor making out. I pretended as if I was chocking and walked away with them growling at me. I got in math and sat down in the front which is the only class where I sit in the front because I actually loved this class.

"hello everyone so what are you all doing in here... oh wait it's math. Never mind anywho how are you all doing." We all said good. "Good? Good? Guys come on this is second to last period please give me a better attitude." We all shouted wonerful and he laughed. "Now that's more better. Okay so today were doing..." He looked around and one kid shouted math in the back and he smiled. "Yes were doing math Timmy but that's what we always do guess what were doing special today?" Everyone just sat there confused. Matthew never acted like this. Well he did but the answer is always math so the question is what is he doing. Is he... no he couldn't. Noooooo! He's 'hanging out' with the VP. Matthew of all the teachers he finally got taken over by the VP. I had such hope for him. "Were doing math practice papers while I head out and do something real quick okay."

"But we always have fun and do fun math.? I heard Timmy yell back.

"Yes, but today is a special day i finally got on a list I have been dying to get on and now must go complete it." The "list" is what they call fun time with VP and everyone knew it. When he left all the students started getting mad and going on about how the VP ruined all good teachers.

I got through the classes to realize that the VP's goal to ruin all teachers worked not even Mr. Wilkins was the same. I got home and thumped up the stairs with anger. I fell on my bed and screamed.

"What's wrong mom's insanity is getting to rub off onto you." I looked up to see Lilly standing there stupidly.

"Go! Fuck! Yourself!" I screamed and jumped off the bed and jumped at her with my cat like nails and she screamed and ran out. I smiled at my good work and laid back out on my bed. For a long time I have been trying to get proof that my mom isn't crazy and tonight I will. For two years after her death I have been on a mission to find the truth and I will find the truth.


	4. Ch 3

(Vladamer's pov)

I was going through the woods with my brothers Petre and Wadim. I was hunting like I always do. "Hey Vlad look there. Your usual is on the walk out now. I saw you go and drain her."

"Father wouldn't be happy if I did that Petre."

"Just do it. You know you want to Vlad, Petre is right. Don't worry we won't let you get in trouble we swear." I groaned and looked at my idiot brothers.

"Fine only because I have to." I run up to the girl full speed and rip her throat out with my bear teeth. I drain the body of all the blood and clean myself up. I look back at my brothers to see them nodding in approval.

"No we go fuck." Every time we make a kill or drink we go fuck to bring our energy and pleasure back up. We got to the stripe club and sat in the back. "Hey Vlad that blonde doesn't look to be from here does she." I look up to see a beautiful teenage girl walking. I walk up to her.

"You don't belong her little girl this club is for big girls." She turned around but I was already gone. She looked shaken and then she left shortly after. I look back at my brothers who were flirting with a hooker.

"Ya my bro Vlad is so your type."

"Let's go Petre."

"But Brother we haven't even had a good fuck." The hooker walked up to me and started to undo my pants. I push her off me.

"Ya well Petre I'm not in the mood lets go you two." I walked out to find that girl walking home alone. I put my sunglasses on and hood. "Hey you Blonde. Do you need a ride home." I hid my voice under a regular accent instead of my Romanian accent. I couldn't have her know who I am if she comes across me again in my feeding area.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine look I'm sorry I was a jackass earlier but that kind of place isn't for a girl like you." She just flipped me off and continue walking.

"Oh you just got burned brother. Let's head home shall we." We started our way home only to smell wet dog which means werewolf. We look all around us but didn't see a thing. "Hello muts of down town we are only on our way home. If you care to join us we can introduce you to our king, my father." Just like that the smell vanish and so did the wolves. We continued our walk home. We got home just before sunrise so my father could not yell at me. I climbed the old staircase in the long since abandon old theater and climb to where my room was. I walked in and everything was the same. My desk was still in the corner a mess with all my journal books that I wrote in since I could write. My dresser was in the other corner of the room with all my drawings that I drew. Then my huge coffin was on the far back left corner and my bed was on the far right corner. I had a closet but that was all that was in my room. I either slept in my coffin or bed a vampire doesn't mind which one. Tonight I will sleep in my coffin. I sleep in my coffin if I feel lonely for an immortal life can be rather lonely when I don't have someone to spend it with. I closed myself in my dark coffin and fell fast asleep right when the run risen and started shining through the window. It was going to be one of those nights. All I could think of was that girl.


	5. Ch 4

(Vick's pov)

It was another night gone. I spent all night up to midnight trying to find any clue as to if vampires or other creatures and monster existed, yet I found none. I still held on to hope. Hoping that I could prove that my mother wasn't insane. I knew it was stupid to hope, but I did hope. I need to prove no, but myself more. I knew that my mom wasn't crazy, but I also knew that there was a chance that she was wrong. All I wanted was to finally know that my mother wasn't insane. I got up from my bed and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got changed. I put my wet hair through the hair drier and waited for it to dry. When it finally dried I got it and put it under my hood. I brushed my teeth and finish up in the bathroom. I opened the door and found no trace of Lilly. It wasn't like Lilly not to show up and yell at me to hurry up. Hoping that she was still sleeping I walked downstairs and made some toast. I ate my toast and waited for my cousin and aunt to wake up. They never came. I looked in the bedrooms and found no sign of them. I got back to the kitchen and found a note.

_Dear Victoria,_

_We left early because Lilly had to go and bring her project. I hope you weren't worry. Just take the bus to school today and get to school. I don't want to hear that you skipped school. Now get to school before your late._

_love aunt Ellie._

I finish reading the note and started walking to school. No way in hell was I taking the bus. I had to walk a mile to get to school it took me half an hour but it was the same time it would have taken my aunt to drive because when she sees a sign that says drive slow school zone she thinks oh why not go 10 miles per hour. So I always get to the school right when the bell rings. I got to school and handed Tiffeny what she wanted and headed off. I got through the day happily. Then it came night. I walked through the woods and stopped dead in my track before me stood a vampire.

was running for my life. I just couldn't get away. It seemed like this guy was every where and nowhere. Then I saw him, he was standing in my path. I banged into him and fell flat on my butt at least I would have if he didn't stop my fall with his strong muscular warm arm... what the hell am I doing I'm about to die and I'm admiring him. Before me stood a blonde hair and green eyed monster. His eyes wear the color of Mint chocolate chip ice cream my favorite of all kind. He had baggy black jeans on and a black long sleeved shirt under his black bulky hoody. He had a pair of long white sparkling fangs that just stood out in the dark full moon night.

I knew in that instinct that I should have listened to my mother about not staying out to late under the full moon. He was leaning in about to suck my blood. Ever since I was a kid my mother would go on and on about the supernatural world. She said that vampires, werewolves, and so much more was real. I never believed her only because there was nothing to believe in. Every time she "thinks" she sees something it just happens to run off when I get there and don't see it. After 13 years of this since I was born my mother got shipped to the asylum for the crazies. My aunt Ellie took me in after that. I had just turned 13 the day before. Now at 17 I realized my mother may have been not as crazy as everyone believed. When I turned 15 my mother jumped off the building and killed herself her note said it was the only way someone could believe in her.

Now standing here in the arms of what must be a vampire I start to feel tears fall down my face. Tears that I haven't shed since my mother got taken away. "Oh there's no need to cry. It will only hurt for a second I swear." This was the first time I heard the boy's voice. He looked to only be a few years older than me. His voice was filled with hate and anger but behind all this strong emotion of hate and such was sadness and loneliness. I felt myself stiffen even more in his arms which I almost thought to be impossible. I heard him sigh. "All you humans are the same I feel myself getting bored of you already." I used to hear everyone say that at school.

At school I was this loner who never had a friend or a boyfriend. Everyone use to call me a freak. I was the loner nerdy girl who would sit in the corner far away from everyone else. I hid myself behind long blonde wavy hair and clear blue eyes. Everyone says I'm pretty but I waste my looks. I am always wearing heavy sweatshirts and baggy jeans and I always have my hood on. I hid behind the clothes. I do have a good figure and I use to show it off until my mother left. Most would think I am the trouble student looking at me but in real life I'm a good, honest, caring young girl with a trouble past. That's what I have a troubled past. That trouble past get me in some trouble.

Lately it's been getting me into too much trouble. I have been sneaking out of the house at night to see if the monsters my mother use to talk about were real or not and I did find one and I so do not feel relived. I found this vampire feeding on a poor human well not she may have not been too good of a person she was a hooker but still everyone has to make a living so why must this guy hurt that women. I know he needs blood to survive so why not animal blood.

I was getting ticked off. I suddenly kick this guy in the leg causing him to fall to his knees and me falling on my butt. I surprised both him and myself. I didn't let the shock set in on me though. I got up and ran. I ran through the park and was 50 steps from home when... _bang_. I fell in a ditch and was hit unconscious. I knew this was the time I would die now. If only I could have told my mother of how I felt. I looked up and the vampire jumped down and tried grabbing me once more. I kicked him the face. "Damn little witch hold still so I can get us out of here."


	6. Ch 5

(Vladamer's pov)

I was eating my evening meal when I heard someone behind me. I spun around wiping my lips to see that same girl from the club. She had her long wavy hair tucked in her hood. She was so beautiful.

_"Vlad kill the girl she knows what you are now. Don't be a sissy." _

I turned and glared at Petre. _"I won't hurt a human I'm not a monster like you. Unlike the other girls she must have a family and I won't hurt her you understand."_

_"Oh brother I do, but whatever shall father say."_

_"Shut up. Petre."_

_"Make me brother. Kill that girl and I'll allow you to do what you want. I do want the girl to die either for she is beautiful but you know that Wadim will tell, he's always looking to get on daddy's good side." _We bickered back in forth with our minding, talking through the mind, and I came to the conclusion that my only option is to kill the girl. I ran at her only to have kick me and fall in a ditch. I run and jump into the ditch. She kicks me in the face which makes me stumble backwards. "Damn little witch hold still so I can get us out of here." I grabg her and try to get out, but I get shocked.

_"Petre what is wrong? Why can't I get out?"_

_"Brother your stuck in a hunter's trap I can't... I can't help you."_

_"Oh Petre stop wasting your breath on Vlad he knew what he was doing. Let's go back and tell father that he now has one less son."_

_"Wadim we can't leave him. He's our brother." _

_"He was our brother now he's long since dead he'll be dead once the sunrises." This was the first time my brother Wadim minded he thought it was stupid and useless. No he was trying to convince Petre to leave me._

_"Wadim he is my brother and I won't leave without him." _Before I know what happens I hear Petre scream and soon he's in the ditch with us. I look over at the girl to see that she hit her head and was unconscious.

"Petre you just doomed us all."

"I'm sorry brother I thought I could help us." I saw the guilt written inside Petre's face.

"It's okay Petre, we will get out of here somehow." I look back at the girl. "Petre didn't you once say to get out of a hunter's trap is to spread it with human blood?"

"Ya, but I was reading from an old book it was hardly english."

"Or maybe it means touch all the symbols with human blood." Just like that I picked the girl up bit her and allowed the blood to fall. I put her wrist against all the symbols and soon we felt the magic go off. I clean her wound and licked and soon it healed. I teleported us out, which is something only I can do. I teleported us out to a clearing in the woods. I ran us under the trees where the sun wont hit us. As soon as we were safe Petre unfreezed time, which is what Petre can do, all vampires have one power mine is telelporting and Petre is freezing time, and the sun began to rise.


	7. Ch 6

(Petre's pov)

I awaited for my brother to come awaken. I watched as the girl before me started to moan and move about. "Vlad the girl is awaken." I whisper it to him quietly. I heard him groan. He sat up and we both looked at the girl.

"Petre allow me to kill the girl for almost getting us killed."

"No Vlad." I stand up protecting the girl. "Killing is not the answer reasoning with her is. She needs to know that she can't go looking for supernaturals like ourselves, but we can't kill her. What's your motto don't kill that has a family to live for.' This girl has a family I just know it because just look at her. We both know shes beautiful. We can't kill her."

"Fine. Only because she's drop dead gorgeous." I stand before him before he has a chance to leave.

"She's human Vlad therefore she's too at risk of getting hurt you best not fall for her." He pushes me away.

"I wouldn't fall for a weak human." I sit down and wait for the girl to come to.

"Where am I?" The girl sits up and I can just smell her sweet blood. I focus on everything, but her blood.

"You are in the woods human." I smile at her nicely. "I'm sorry I told my brother to try to kill you. I hate killing humans, but you see my father loves it and if he finds out we don't kill even only one a few months then he gets bitchy. Then if he finds out that a humans knows about us and we don't kill that human we get killed ourselves even if we are his sons. I'm Petre by the way."

"Victoria." The human- I mean Victoria sits up and I hand her a cup of water. "Thanks. I know I'm in some Romanian woods but where in Romania am I.

"Solca, Suceava County north-eastern of Romania. Where the population is 2,188. Your in the farther woods. Halfway home to your house and halfway home to ours."

"Ours?"

"Yes my older brother and I. The vampire you saw earlier was My brother Vladamer. I have another brother Wadim, but he abandon us. He does that all the time, but he says he is still our brother, but I think he's a traitor, but don't tell Vlad that he still has hope for him. I however don't." I smile nicely at the girl and I hear Vlad coming back. "Hello Vladamer I was just telling Victoria of you." I say hello to him without even looking up." I was the middle child. I have blonde hair like Vlad but where as his is all a curly mess mine is perfectly strait. I have green grass eyes. All vampires do have pale skin though, but that's just who we are. Vampires.

"Hello I'm Vladamer, but you can call me Vlad everyone does. I'm sorry I tried to kill you." Victoria just shrugged.

"It happens to me a lot more than you can guess." We just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well know you are going to be hunted Victoria for you have seen the world of supernaturals. So we either kill you, pretend as if we never even saw you, or we become traitors and help you." This wasn't something I was discussing with her but my brother. I looked up at Vlad in question.

"I say option 2 or 3 I don't feel up to the mood of killing her." I nodded.

"Option 3 is safer for us but more dangerous for her, but option 2 is just the opposite it's safer for her but a hell lot worst for us. Where as option 1 is hell for all of us because I don't think she wants to die and neither one of us want to kill her so what do you say Victoria I guess you should have a say I guess."

"I want your help."


	8. Ch 7

(Victoria's POV)

I have been traveling at night with these two to get back home so I can pack and leave again. It turns out that I can't stay at Aunt Ellie's anymore if I want to be safe. I walked into my house and call out to my aunt and cousin but here no reply. "I guess I should go pack."

"Fine Petre i scouting the area and I will wait down here yell if you need me." So far Petre is the nicest. He's always trying to make me comfortable and happy as possible, but Vladamer is always yelling at me, giving me an attitude, and I really don't like him. Now I just talk back at him to piss him off.

"Why you don't want to look through all my stuff after all you are a noise little creep."

"You are such a witch."

_"Vlad leave her alone."_ I smile hearing Petre's voice yelling at Vladamer. At first Petre didn't want me to be apart of their minding for it was somewhere they can talk privately without me hearing, but know they allow me to listen when the time is okay like now. I stick my tongue out at Vladamer and ran up the stairs before he could kill me because he has been treating it all this time, but he would never then Petre would kill him. I walked into my room and grabbed my backpack. It was a pretty green with a butterfly on the front big pocket. It had a big pocket and a small flap in the front with a zipper onto of that. I put 5 pairs of my jeans in there, 3 long sleeved shirts in there, 3 short sleeved t-shirts, 3 tank tops one of them being an under shirt, and then I grabbed another sweatshirt and some underwear, socks, and some bras. Then I grabbed my sneakers and flip flops and put in there. I had on my steel toe boots at the moment. I put my stuff bear Eggie in there too. My mom gave me a brown bear, with eggs on the bottoms of his feet, when I was only one on Easter and I never slept without it. I grabbed the picture frame of my mom and I on my 13th birthday, the day before she got taken away. I put my ipod and headphones in there too. I grabbed my phone and put it on the bed. I changed into a pair of my blue holey jeans and a faded blue t-shirt. I grabbed my blue sweatshirt that was light and comfy and put it on. I took my boots off and put them in my closet because I won't need them. I put my sneaker on. They were converse and high tops. I grabbed a hair ellastic and put my long hair in high ponytail. I left all my baggy clothes behind and only packed my old clothes. They still fit me because I only started wearing baggy clothes a year after my mom died. I kept the baggy home and only packed the good. I put the bag on my shoulders and headed downstairs. Vladamer was no where in sight.

"Vlad-" I felt someone grab me around the waist and pull me into a dark corner. I would have screamed if it wasn't for the person holding his hand over my mouth.

"Shh darling it's only me. I need you to stay quite. I smell blood." He let go of my hand.

"Where's Petre?" I whispered back to him. "And don't you ever call me darling again you understand I-" He covered my mouth once more.

"Quite Victoria. Look Petre is trying to see if there's any sign of someone being here other than us. Did you see anyone up there. I have to keep you safe remember... Darling." I elbowed him in the ribs for that's his only weakness that I know of. He hissed out due to the pain. "Damn girl your frecken strong."

"Then stop calling me Darling and no I didn't see anyone." I said after I managed to get his hand off my mouth. He only smiled. Petre came into the room and froze.

"I can come back if you two need a moment." I looked at him in confusion. I looked at the position Vladamer and I were in and blushed. Vladamer had his arm wrapped around me and my chest was right up against his. His other hand was resting on my ass. I pushed him back and almost tripped on the coffee table. If I did I would have split my head open. Vladamer caught me right in time.

"I wouldn't mind if you did come back later Petre I'm just starting to get an affect on her." He said after he got me back up and less trippy.

"No Petre that won't happen." I kicked Vladamer in the balls and walked off towards Petre. It didn't hurt Vladamer a lot, but it hurt him enough to make his eyes water.

"Oh man dude she hit you hard."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Petre. No one asked you." We both just laughed. Vladamer suddenly became serious and for Vladamer to become serious is never a good sign. "You keep her here." I saw him head down to the basement and I gave Petre a pleading look and he only shook his head. I pushed him back and followed Vladamer downstairs. I screamed at what I saw before me. Vladamer turned around fast and pulled me into his arms. "Don't look Victoria." For Vladamer to do this not only meant that he was being the kind guy I have only seen a few times no this also meant my heart would flip again. The last time he did this was when we had to head back here and he knew of my aunt and cousin and knew I was dreading it. This time was worst. My palms grew sweaty and I found myself both nervous and overly happy. I closed my eyes and held onto Vladamer not wanting this moment to end. But then he pushed me back and pushed me up the stairs. "Why the fuck did you let her go downstairs?"

"Dude she is persistent as hell I couldn't stop her." Downstairs was the bodies of my aunt and cousin with their throats ripped out and there blood splattered all over the walls.

"The intruder ripped their throats out. There was blood every where. They wanted to make an example for us. If they find Victoria they'll do worst to her."

"Alright I say we head to the cabin that we use to hang out at in the summer when we were kids and we hide out there until this blows over."

"It won't blow over but I think we should stay there for now."

"Okay. Seeing how you two are close..." He smiled that evil smile again and knew he was thinking evil again. "Why don't I carry your stuff there and Vlad can carry you to the cabin."

"Uh no way in hell am I letting that perv carry me."

"And no way in hell am I carrying miss sassy pants."

"Nope you are carrying her and you are going to like it." I saw Vladamer smile evil like. "Not in that way Vlad god just carry her. I have been doing it for the past two nights it's your turn."

"If you touch my ass I will kill you." Vladamer only smiled and picked me up bridle style and ran me to the cabin at full speed, vampire style.


	9. Ch 8

(Petre's POV)

We arrived at the cabin a little after midnight. "Okay come on." I walked into the cabin and it isn't amazing but its okay. It has a good size kitchen, a few bedrooms, a bathroom, and even a living room. We do have electricity. "This room is mine." I open the room to my bedroom. There's a bed, a dresser, a closet, and a desk. "It isn't special but its homey." I open the door that is across from my room which is Vladamer's. "This is Vlad's." It has a big queen size bed, a dresser, a big closet, and a desk. There was another door that lead to his own bathroom with a good, very good shower, then a big sink. "Let's just say my dad thought he'd only have one child and this became Vlad's and he got the best out of all of us except my dad. Look down there is my dad's and brother's but I want you to either stay with Vlad or me because I don't want to loose sight of you okay. So my room or Vlad's?" I sighed. "Vlad's is bigger..."

"I don't want to stay in his room he's... no just no."

"Too bad sunshine. My room is bigger than his so there's more room than Petre so your staying in my room got it." I saw her pout and Vlad just shrugged. I wasn't into Victoria that way but I got vibes that Vlad is sometimes but maybe it's just Vlad being Vlad.

"Okay the sun will be up in an hour I say we head to bed." I said good night to them and headed off to my room. I started looking over some town maps to see if I could find a safer place than this in time. I ended up falling asleep at the desk. I woke up to Vlad and Victoria fighting. "What the hell are you to fighting about now?"

"Vlad... ugh just no. I don't want to spend another night in his room."

"Vlad what did you do? I thought I told you to be nice to her. She needs to stay in your room and that's final so stop making her mad."

"What's your deal your acting like your older."

"Vlad I'm the middle brother. You act like a child, Victoria is acting like a spoiled brat and I had no sleep because I'm trying to find a safer place than this damn cabin. Someone needs to be in charge and I know you hate being told what to do, but you hate telling people what to do more. So you are going to shut up and leave Victoria alone. And you are going to shut up and deal with sleeping in the same god damn bed as that perv okay now shut up and allow me to have coffee before you two start at it again." I grabbed some coffee and I could feel there shocked expression on there face as they stared at me.

"Okay bro I'll be good. I'm sorry Victoria." I turned around shock to hear Vlad apologizing

"Uh fine I'm sorry for calling you a man whore and I'll try to deal with you being a perverted ass and sleep in the same bed as you even though it is killing me."

"Happy Petre."

"Yup." I drank my coffee to only laugh at them to going on about how stupid this cabin is.


	10. Ch 9

(Vladamer's POV)

I woke up next to Victoria. She had her head resting on my chest and my arm was around her waist. Her arm was around my waist too. I smiled down at her. "Your so beautiful and you don't even know it." I heard her moan and I took this time to sneak out and grab some blood. I came back later than expected. It was around midnight when I got back. "Hello beautiful where's my brother?" She was standing over the table with a piece of paper in her hand.

"He's gone." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?" She handed me the piece of paper.

_Dear Brother and Victoria,_

_Please do not hate me this is something I had to do. I left to search for help. We need someone to help keep Victoria safe. We cannot let her be left unsafe. as you may know brother, we can't protect her forever. We have a life and as much as you hate to say it, but you have a throne to take. I know you don't want to be king, but I believe in time you'll be a great king. I will be back as soon as I believe I found someone to take care of her for us. Victoria I know that my brother is a perverted bastard but deep down he is super sweet. He'll be there to protect you and care for you until I get back. I know you won't want us to leave because no matter how mad you get at Vlad, we both are still true friends to you. I know you must be angry knowing your only friends will leave you, but it is for the best. I can't protect you for long and neither can Vlad it's just meant to be. You aren't meant to be in our world you never were. I know you believe other wise but please take care. Vlad please care for Victoria and not piss her off. I won't be there to break your fights up and I just hope you don't start fights._

_Love always,_

_your brother and friend,_

_Petre_

I finish the letter and when I looked up Victoria was gone. I walked into our room and found her crying. I sighed. I sat next to her and held her until she stopped crying. "I know you will be upset with us gone, but you shouldn't cry."

"Why not?"

"Because in your heart you know you don't belong here. You need to move on. You need to live your life. But no matter what when that last tear drop falls from your face I still be holding you and be here for you. Victoria I'm going to be here as long as you need me to be." She stopped crying and held onto me. I kissed her head and closed my eyes. Deep down I didn't want to leave her too, but I had choice. "I'm not leaving yet Victoria I'm still here for you."

"Vladamer I-" Her voice got cut off by a car going by.

"What was that?"

"Nothing can you just stay here and hold me?"

"Of course I'm going to stay here with you for now okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes and curled up next to me.

Later that night I had her favorite food made up. "Victoria food." She walked out of the room looking tired. I handed her the plate and glass and sat down next to her."

"Vladamer. You made me grilled cheese and got me milk... why? You know it's my favorite combo to eat when I'm upset but why did you make it for me?"

"Uh... you were upset."

"Well ya no da but you never do anything this sweat."

"It isn't sweet I just got it to shut you up."

"Vladamer your secret is safe with me." She kissed me softly on the cheek. I looked over at her.

"What secret?"

"That deep down you are so sweet and thoughtful."

"No I'm not."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone and ruin your rep." I looked at her and then looked at my feet and I smiled.


	11. Ch 10

(Petre's POV)

I left the cabin after I saw Vlad holding Victoria. The sight made me smile and that was when I knew. He might not know it or want to admit it but he cared deeply for her and she for him. When we first went on this little trip I thought like my father. He always thought human and vampire love never work, but I believe it can. I have hope for Vlad and Victoria. I walked into the woods and kept walking. "Hey stranger you need help finding your way to some place?" A girl jump down from the trees and she had long lilac hair and had on a white dress that flows. She had big Electric blue eyes. She was tall but not so tall that she was my height or taller. "Well do you?" Suddenly to huge wings came out and they were beautiful wings that matched her hair. I suddenly knew what she was.

"Are you an amimpha?"

"Ah an amimpha, a winged girl that are known as the goddesses of seduction. They love to flirt mindlessly. I am an amimpha but not like them." She stepped closer to me and I fell down on my but. The girl fell to her knees and moved closer to me. "I like to do more than just flirt." I grew stiff and unmoving. The girl climb on my lap.

"Uh... um... well I... uh-"

"Lilac leave him alone. He's not into your games." Another amimpha came down and stood before me. She had long indigo wings and long white hair that was in a long fat braid. She had a similar white dress on as the other but had a pretty trim around the ends that were indigo. "I'm indigo by the way." That';s when i remembered all amimpha girls are named by the color of their wings which are all different. "Look I'm sorry for my sister she can... be well sexy and a lot of people don't like that or like it too much." All amimphas are sisters there are no guy amimphas and they all have one mother/parent. They have no father. No one knows how they are born just that Mother Eve gives birth to all of them. Mother Eve is the goddess of nature and she is their mother. Amimphas can control the four elements; fire, water, air, and nature. "You need to go some place?"

"I'm looking for some people who wouldn't mind taking care of a girl who need protection. She is-"

"How about you stay for the night and tell me in the morning."


	12. Ch 11

(Petre's pov)

I woke the next morning to Lilac and some other amimphas staring at me. "Were sorry to diserb you but can we see your." They start laughing and look down I follow there look and my face turned red.

"Out all over you now." I look up to see Indigo standing there.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Indigo had a short indigo dress on and her hair down and curly. I ran my fingers through her hair. It felt like actual silk.

"Um sorry."

"Don't be it's fine. It's hard to resist my ind no matter how hard you try you still get your part-

"Um no offence but I have no intention of that. I need to find someone who can help me with protecting a girl and not minding to because it may be awhile."

"Sure no problem. I'll do it."

"Wait what you want to do it."

"You have a problem with that."

"Ya actually I do no offence but this girl isn't some toy and she needs to be looked after by someone who can fight to protect her."

"I'm a skilled fighter and I need to get away from this place will you please let me do it." She smiled that sexy smile at me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Ugr fine only because I can tell how much you hate it here. We should leave as soon as I get some blood. So get ready to go."

"Ya thanks you." Kisses me and run to the door.

"Wait Indigo where's my clothes?" She stopped by the door and smile.

"The girls toke them. I'll get them back for you... that is if you want them back."

"Indigo!" I warned angerly.

"Right I'll go get them for you." She smiled and left. I sighed and flopped down on the pillow.

"I'm so doomed."


	13. Ch 12

(Vlad's pov)

I woke up to Victoria being gone. I search through the cabin and find no trace of her. Finally I see her walk through the front door. "Where the hell have you been I was worried sick."

"Why I was just sitting outside watching the cars go by."

"I told you not to go outside I don't need you to get killed."

"Vladamer. Why in hell are you so upset for I'm fine I went outside and I'm fine."

"It doesn't matter when I tell you not to go outside I mean it. Don't ever disobey me again."

"One you are not the boss of me. Two you never even cared if I died before why would that change now. And three I hate you!" She started to cry and she stormed off and locked herself in the bedroom. I walked up to the door every hour asking her to let me in but she never did.

"Victoria please let me in I'm sorry can we just talk please." She finally let me in and she was sitting on the bed and her face was all puffy. I sighed. I sat next to her and pulled her close. Holding her became an every day thing but I didn't care because I enjoyed it. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. You just had me worried about you."

"Why your going to leave me anyways."

"I'm sorry about that too, but I have no say in the matter."

"Why though."

"Because I don't want to loose you Victoria." She smiled up at me and lean in. She kissed me softly and I pulled back. "Victoria we can't. Your human it's against the rules."

"Screw the rules."

"Victoria we can't. I Have to listen to the rules if I am to ever rule."

"Then don't rule be with me." She was close to crying again I could tell.

"Victoria I can't" I looked at her with a somber expression. All I want to do is tell her I love her, but I couldn't it wouldn't be fair to her. I couldn't be with her it was against the rules. I also have to become king and leave her. I also can't let my feelings for her get in the way of keeping her safe.

"Fine." That was all she said before she moved away from me and climbed into bed. "I'm going to bed." I sighed and stood up. I left and got blood and when I came back she was fast asleep. I climbed in after her, after kicking my sneakers off, and I fell asleep next to her.


	14. Ch 13

(Vlad's pov)

Victoria was avoiding me, but she was still listening to me. It has been two weeks at this cabin. I was growing tired of it, but knew I couldn't move some place else until my brother comes back. Petre has been gone for a week. Today was the first time I seen Victoria in days. The only time I see her is when she's sleeping and that's it. Usually Petre would hate me for letting her do this and I would change it but because she's mad at me I think she just needs time to deal. We were sitting at the counter her eating, me reading. I put the stupid book down and looked at Victoria. "Victoria are you going to ignore me forever."

"Yes."

"Victoria please don't."

"Why?"

"You know why." I told her that I loved only because I had no other ideas to make her talk to me. Me give her space ya no.

"Say it anyways."

"Vic."

"Vlad." We have finally called each other by nicknames it only took 2 weeks.

"Vic please don't." She gave me a death glare and sighed. "Vic please don't ignore me I love you, but we can't be together and you know that." She stood up and I knew I was in trouble I stood up to just encase.

"You are a selfish brat." I stepped back only for to step forward. "You always have to lead me on." I stepped back she stepped forward. We followed this routine until I reached the wall. She was right in front of me closer than ever before. "The sad thing is every time you do that I fall for you more." She hit down there and I suddenly went hard. She didn't notice only started yelling at me more. I just started down and not at a good place. I felt myself grow harder. It was causing me actual pain to have her this close. She stepped closer to me and I grew even harder. This time she did notice. She looked down and up at me. My face turned red, which usually doesn't happen to vampires, but the girl is way to close to me okay don't judge me. "Are you seriously going horny right now." I nodded slowly. "I'm yelling at you and all you can think of is sex." I nodded again and she laughed. She actually laughed. "Guys your all the same all you think about is sex. Do you even love me." That caught my attention.

"Are you serious." I stepped closer to her and she backed up this time. "All I think about is you." I stepped closer, she backed up. "I dream about you in all my dreams." The pattern continue. "I get sex dreams about you and it's torcher because I know if I be with you for real I could either a hurt you during the sex or b get you killed because your too close to me." The pattern goes on and then I got her up against the wall. "I love you and the thought in my head is always something about you." I lean in and kissed her. I felt her arms go up around my neck. I slowly pulled her shirt up.

"Um wow you two need to get a room. I leave you for a week and this is what happens." I turn my head and see Petre standing in the door way with a hot girl next to him.


	15. Ch 14

(Petre's pov)

I was talking to Vlad outside later after I caught those together. "You do know you can't be with her right?"

"I know." I saw him look away and I knew that was the thing that was bothering him most. I sighed.

"Why do you have to always get into trouble?"

"I don't mean to."

"You don't want to be king and then you go fall in love. Father will so not be happy."

"I know." I saw him look at his feet in pain.

"Do you really love her that much?" I saw him look up. He looked over at me with a surprise expression.

"Are you kidding. I would do anything for her. I love her so much. But I already know that I can't be with her." I saw him look away like the words where a knife stabbing him in the heart and then his heart got ripped out.

"Vladamer maybe..." I look away to worried he would laugh at me.

"Maybe what? What Petre? Spit it out will you. If you can help me little brother then help me." There he goes calling me little brother.

"You don't want to be king and you know I could." I looked at my feet and hoped he wouldn't laugh at me.

"Brother your the best. Are you saying your willing to take the thrown, which you should you would be a so much better king then me, and I would so let you do it." I saw him smile something I haven't seen since our mother's death.

"I would but father wouldn't allow it." I looked away and so did Vlad. All the happiness that was between us just a few moments ago vanished. "He would never let the oldest not be king. He is too high up to allow that." I saw him look away with hurt. "I'm sorry brother it would work if father couldn't stop me." He nodded and then came the girls. We looked up to see them standing there. My only hope is that they didn't hear our conversation.

"Indigo thinks I should go to somewhere safer." I saw that she had cried before. I was unsure if that was before I caught them kissing or after.

"It would be a good idea." I heard Vlad speak up and I knew he was going back into his shell. He mostly never show his feelings. He hides them away in his shell. I saw Vic look down as in him saying that was a stab to the heart.

"Ya see it is. I think we should leave right away. Are you two going away right away or not?" Indigo said it with hopefulness probly hoping Vlad didn't leave for Vic's sake. I looked to him and he shrugged.

"No I think I need to tell you all something." I notice how Vlad looked at me. I sighed hoping he wouldn't hate what I had to say. "Wadim is the one hunting you Victoria. And he wants Vlad and I dead so he can take the thrown. It looks like we have no choice but to stay together."


	16. ch 15

(Vic's pov)

I smiled hearing that. Indigo left to go talk battle talk with Petre, but I was unsure if that was what they were really doing. I was left with just Vlad. I saw him smile and look down. He was hiding his feelings again. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't hide your feelings not to me." I saw him smirk.

"What would be my punishment if I didn't do what I was told." I smiled. I walked up to him. I started fixing his hair which was everywhere. I smiled at him.

"Your punishment would be not kissing you." I saw him smile then He made a hurt look.

"That is cold even for you Victoria." I smiled. I lean in and kissed him. I felt him put his arms around me and pull me in closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. "I love you Victoria."

"I love you too Vladamer." I smiled and I kissed him more. I love hearing him say love you and my name in the same sentence. I felt him push me back and I looked at him in hurt and anger. "What the-" I felt his hand go on my mouth. He lean in and whispered in my ear.

"There here." I gasp which was cut off by his hand. Before I knew what happened I was pulled away from Vlad and was hanging upside down and someone was holding me by my feet. I looked up to see a blonde hair and green eyed vampire and I knew right away who this was... Wadim.

"Let her go." I saw Vlad looking nervous.

"Oh brother why couldn't you go for a brunette they are way more delicious."

"If you even think about biting her I will rip your head off."

"Wow brother such hostility. It's only one bite."

"Wadim!" This was the first time I saw such venom in Vlad. His eyes went blood red and he looked like he was about to go and kill everyone.

"Oh brother you don't scare me." He dropped me and I hit the ground hard. I rubbed my feet which were hurting from his death grip he put me in. Vlad ran over to me and picked me up off my feet and moved farther away from Wadim. "Now that you have your slut let's talk.

"What do you want you got what you wanted so leave us alone."

"Brother I got the thrown but I can't have you two coming back and taking it over now can I." I held onto Vlad's hand harder too scared to let go. I felt him move me closer knowing how I felt.

"Look I told you a thousand times. You can have the thrown I never wanted it in the first place."

"Yes brother but as stubborn you are about the thrown you are loyal to the people and you might not like how I run things and you may want to change it by getting ride of me." I looked up at Vlad scared.

"Just back off Wadim and leave us alone." I heard his anger in his voice. Before I knew what had happened I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was Vlad.

"You bastard. Victoria no. Come baby stay with me." Just like that I saw my life flash before my eyes. I was glad that the last thing I would see and hear was Vlademer Dracolin. "Victoria."


	17. Ch 16

(Victoria's pov)

I woke up and found that I didn't need to breathe. I looked around me scared. I saw Vladamer resting his head on his hands as if too scared to look at me. "Vladamer?" He didn't look up.

"Please don't hate me Victoria I had no choice." He sounded close to tears. I only knew Vladamer for a short time, but I knew he never cried.

"What you mean what happened all I remember was..." I gasp and looked at him realizing what had happened.

"Yes you died. After Wadim... I killed him." He finally looked up at me. "I had no choice." I looked at his tearful expression and was almost going to cry.

"He was your brother Vladamer that's understandable he-"

"No Victoria. I'm sorry for..." His voice trailed off as if the answer was right in front of me. Then it came to me.

"I'm a... a... a vampire." I saw him flinch at the way I said it like I said it with only venom. "Why?"

"You would have died if I didn't." I saw tears roll down his face. I got up and kneeled before him. I whipped his eyes and leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you Vladamer." I saw him smile at me.

"Your not mad?"

"Vlad you saved my life I can never be mad."

"You have been out for a week I was so worried."

"I have... What about the thrown you-"

"No Victoria. I said no. after Petre and I killed Wadim, together, I left you with Indigo already bitten. I told her to call us if you woke up. We left to go to my father. We told him about Wadim's plan and about..."

"About what?"

"About you. I told him how I didn't want the thrown... but to be with you." I felt tears run down my face.

"You do."

"Ya I love you. After that my father was of course upset but I told him Petre would be better anyhow and so now Petre is king."

"Oh. Where am I exactly." I saw him smile.

"My room."

"Oh... wait what?"

"My room at the castle you know my home. Petre told him he wanted me to stay here with him so I said sure. I hope you don't mind." I kissed him again.

"I totally don't mind." He smiled and kissed me back.

"One more thing Vic..."

"What?" Again I saw him smile. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Marry me?" My jaw must have dropped to the ground. I was so surprise. "Well you going to answer me?"

"Yes a thousand times yes." I kissed him and that is how I became Mrs. Dracolin wife to Vladamer Dracolin.

* * *

I hope you guys liked my story. I'm thinking about a second one to this and make it a triligy but I want to know if you guys or girls want more so reply and give me your answer. I hope you like it because this the last of this story and a maybe to a next one. Please revuiew and give me your answer.

Quinngirl117 out. :)


End file.
